Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins/credits
These are the credits of Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins. Developed by TT FUSION Producer * Rob Shepherd Lead Design * Mike Bareham * Nolan Worthington Art Director * Paul Jones Lead Art * Josh Pick * Louise Andrew Lead Code * Rob Johnson * Derek Senior Lead Animation * Jamie Frith Story by * Graham Goring * Mike Bareham Design Team * John Birley * Roy Fielding * Phil Meller * Nick Elms * Mark Wherrett * Seb McBride * Ed Marsland * Rory Shafto * Jamie Eden * David Reynolds * Adam Williams * Stephen Rhodes * Andy Elliot * Tim Ceesay Art Team * John Lomax * John Reitze * Sam Donohoe * Bradley Smyth * Jeremy Green * Chi Keen Hui * Matt Parsons * Mark Hurd * Steve Smith * Shanedi Matnarudin * Will Turner * Rory Payton * Alexandra Jaeschke * Bryony Muska * Richard Hughes * Ian Marsden * Becky Ballantine * Paul Duckett * Paul Bannon * Stephen Bate * Andrew Clarke * Bjorn Seinstra * Richard Martin * Tim Marsh * Adrian Burrows * Colin Baynard * Daniel Nuttall * Chris Gaskell * Ramon Marcilla * Steven Marshall * Iain Thody * Colin Rushby Code Team * Craig Richardson * Richard Smith * Guy Newbery * Rian Walters * Alexandra Greenwood * Kevin Longair * Robert Walker * David Mann * Paul Marshall Animation Team * Paul Daley * Duncan Skertchly * Uisdean Ross * Vernon Victory * Stuart Adams * Vineet Chander * Simon McClure * Kyle Chapman * Wilhelm Ogterop Cutscene Animation Team * Jo Chalkley * Duncan Kinnaird * Sarah Horner * Richard Bannister * Andrew Holden * Justin Exley * Elisa Capretto * Felix Periera * Colm Duggan Audio Team * Suddi Raval * Jon Spencer * Simon Withenshaw * Louis Gins * Ashley Read * Ben Wolland * Jordan Rogers * Matt Griffin Music by * Simon Withenshaw * Suddi Raval * Paul Weir Core Technology Code Team * Richard Crockford * Ray Donnelly * Kevin Edwards * Dan Oppenheim * Ken Macleod * David Hampson IT Manager * Hassan Kamran Programming Director * Derek Senior Technical Director * Paul Hughes Creative Director * Nick Elms Design Director * Mike Taylor Head of Handheld Production * Tim Welch Head of Studio Production * Paul Flanagan Studio Director * Erin Roberts A Special Thanks to... * Gemma Shepherd-Etchelis * Molly Bareham * Frankie Bareham * Noriko Turner * Sara Turner * Gail Vollans * Layla Findlay * Rachel Johnson * Grace Johnson * Sarah Eden * Katie Melrose * Jenson Longair * Thomas Henry * Rove Fielding * Sue Fielding * Gillian Elms * Alexa Elms * Bronia Elms * Freya Elms * Jamie Elms * Gio Burrows * Leo Burrows * Eva Burrows * Kelly Webster * Claire Walker * James Walker * Michael Walker * Anna Walker * Richard Tejedo * Lou Spencer * Zak Spencer * Edward Chalkley * Poppy Marston * Tobi Bollen * Samantha Turner * Gemma, Mike, Marie & Bertie * Joanne Hughes * Megan Hughes * Jessica Hughes * Louise Parsons * Janet Seddon * Stephen Seddon * Jessica Seddon * Gio Mollevanger * Erendhia Richardson * Iona Richardson * Helen Pickering Pick * Isabelle Pickering Pick * Thomas Pickering Pick * Amanda Edwards * Charlotte Edwards * Heather Edwards * Katherine Edwards * Anna Edwards * Kate Bate * Jotham Bate * Samuel Bate * Luca Costello * Sylvia Lui * Alexander Gye Frith * Amilia Joan Frith Published by Nintendo Producers * Azusa Tajima * Masa Miyazaki Project Coordinator * Ariko Kimoto * Todd Buechele Design * Mark Goetz * Dave Pauls Marketing Support * JC Rodrigo * Andy Estes * Benjamin Niles NOE Localisation Management * Andy Fey * Andrea Salvi NOE Localisation Coordination * Iván Garrido * Sébastien Faber NOE Translation * Sarah Rutherford-Bryant * Pierre-Guillaume Mabboux * Jean-Paul Hausmann * Alessandro Tardito * María Shimizu Almaraz * Ariel del Rio de Angelis * Marc Ambler * Anton Ivanchikov * Tatjana Goreva * Sílvia Mira NOA Localization * Reiko Ninomiya * Dan Owsen * César Pérez * Hélène Bisson-Pelland * Laurence Millerioux-Tanen NOA Product Testing * Robert Jahn * Allen Perez * Andy Kolden NOE QA Coordination * Julio Manzaneda * NOE Quality Assurance NOA Business Development * Mike Fukuda * Tom Prata * Tim Bechtel NOE Business Development * Takao Yamane * Tim Symons Special Thanks * Kensuke Tanabe * Keisuke Terasaki * Kiyohiko Ando * Toru Inage * Kotaro Hiromatsu * James Helssen * Jill Whitney General Producer * Shinya Takahashi Executive Producer * Satoru Iwata TT Games Publishing Managing Director * Tom Stone Head of Production * Jonathan Smith Executive Producer * Loz Doyle Production Assistant * Tim Wileman Extra Production * Sam Delaney * Matt Ellison * Vincent Grogan * Nick Ricks * Phill Ring Senior QA Manager * Gareth Spencer QA Manager * Alex Frazer QA Project Lead * Peter David Spencer QA Senior Testers * Geoffrey Coffin * Simon White * Ben Halling * Paul Longley * Tom Brown * Graham Price * Will Miles * Stephen Austin QA Technicians * Andrew Nicholson * Adam Gott * Alexandra Banks * Andrew Carlson * Andrew Golding * Chris Hill * David May * Dawn McDiarmid * Gavin King * Glenn Kneale * Jack Tutton * Jacob Rexstraw * James Hill * James Stevens * Jon White * Jonathan Jacevicius * Kim Arnold * Liam Guest * Matt Webster * Matthew Burton * Meg Rouncefield * Paul Moore * Paul Watt * Randhir Jutley * Simon Cole * Simon Ormiston * Steve Brennon * Will Clark QA Compliance Lead * Gary Seddon QA Compliance * James Burt * Mark Warburton Additional QA * Toby Smith * Sam Smith * Ben Smith Localisation Manager * Graham Stark Senior Localisation Testers * Raphaël McCreadle * Maria Pampin Localisation Testers * Giuseppe Principe * Christine Schuster * Steffen Troldtoft Finance Director * Guy Atkinson Financial Controller * Mike Wyre Management Accountant * David Wan LEGO Group Director of Digital Games * Hanne T. Odegaard Senior Development Manager * Darryl Kelley Development Manager * Micki Fjeldgaard Marketing Director * Mette Vraa Marketing Manager * Claudia Kelley Marketing Manager * Sten Funder Lysdahl Marketing Manager * Vicki Stoltz Associate Marketing Manager * Carsten Mortensen Design Director * Karsten Juel Brunch Design Director * Ricco Rejnholdt Krug Design Manager * Daire McCabe Assistant Brand Relations Manager * Amanda Santoro Assistant Marketing Manager * Jacob Agertoft WB Games, Inc. Talent, Music, Rights & Clearances Director, Talent Relations * Karen Fishman Coordinator, Talent & Music * Alicia Sprague Manager, Rights & Clearances * Jane Elms Music Consultant * Anthony Ricigliano Director, Developer Relations & Acquisitions, WBHEG * Michael Leon Vice President, Business Development * Scott Johnson Deputy General Counsel * Jennifer Stump Vice President, Finance * Steve Chalk Senior Vice President, Worldwide Marketing * Russell Arons Senior Vice President, Production & Development * Samantha Ryan SVP, Global Business Development, WBHEG * Debra Baker Senior Vice President, Games, EU * Olivier Wolff President * Martin Tremblay Game Developed by TT Games Publishing Ltd. Monotype is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc. registered in the United States Patent and Trademark Office and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. The Monotype Imaging logo is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc. and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. Category:Credits